


The 5 Times the Fire Fam Though You Were Dating and the One Time You Were.

by Carter_theFandomCat



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dad Bobby Nash, Dad Eddie Diaz, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Mom Athena Grant, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, bisexual female reader - Freeform, christopher is the cutest diaz, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_theFandomCat/pseuds/Carter_theFandomCat
Summary: You, Buck and Eddie, are bisexual messes. Thankfully, your friends are here to help.Aka the 5+1 trope that no one actually asked for.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1)/Reader, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Reader, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. 5 Times

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing at this point. Please bear with me. This isn't beta'd either, I only did quick proofreading before putting this up.

# Captain Robert “Bobby” Nash

There is no doubt that Bobby thinks of the firefighters under him are his family. Between them and Athena, he’s content with how his life currently is. Now with regards to his family, he likes to make sure that they are physically in shape but mentally as well.

  
  


So when he hears crying coming from the designed bunk room, he’s more than concerned. 

He sees your hair peeking out from underneath a blanket, curled into a ball. Knocking on the slightly opened door, you stiffen, wiping away tears with the back of your hand. You sit up, rubbing your eyes. 

“Yes?” You call out.

Your captain opens the door and shuts it after him. 

Bobby sits on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on your shoulder. “You alright, kid?” 

You nod, even though the action makes your eyes hurt. “I’m fine Captain, just tired.”

He sighs, switching to sit next to you. You put the blanket over your shoulders, and with your legs crossed, you look more like a child than anything else. “You know, you can talk to me about anything, I don’t want you to think you have to go through anything alone. “

You fidget with your hands, twisting them over and over again. “I'm fine, I just, “ Your voice cuts off and it feels like your choking. 

Bobby thinks back to the last time he had seen you. It was after a call, and you had been conversing with Buck, whispering furiously together next to the truck. 

The two of you seem to be arguing but you both had looked amused more than angry. He had seen Eddie staring at you both though, his brows furrowed. 

_Could it be?_

Bobby likes to think he doesn’t prejudge before he gets all the facts. He’s aware that you three are pretty close, closer than most people are. You three worked well together, it’s the reason why he has you in a team together. 

He may have not seen relationships like yours before, but he’s more than happy if you three are together. 

Now, relationship problems are not uncommon but make him concerned if it has you crying.

“You know, the first fight I had with Athena, was our place in a relationship. We thought that we were sneaking around, and I didn’t want that anymore.”

He continues, sighing before he places his hands in his lap. “ I wanted to take her out, not just stay at home. It’s normal, you know, people in relationships have arguments from time to time,”

“Uh Cap,” You start, confusion on your face.

He looks at you, stopped in mid-sentence. “Yes ?”

“Buck, Eddie and I aren’t dating.”

His mouth opens and shuts, and slumps over. “Are you sure, because,” He stops himself, discombobulated. 

Now both of you are confused and the thought makes you giggle. You stand, folding the blanket and placed it at the end of the bed. “C’mon Cap, let’s get settled before the next call. 

He stands, leading you out of the room. “Are you sure you’re not dating.”

You stand closer to him, whispering “I’m sure cap, not dating.” 

_Huh,_ he thought _I’ll half to talk to Athena about it later._

At that moment, the bell goes off, the next call vibrating through the walls. The two of you beat feet and make way to get dressed and head out.

The conversation doesn’t get brought up again.

  
  
  


# Howie “Chimney” Han

  
  


Howie “Chimney” Han always has a list of items he likes to get done when he arrives at the station. At the very bottom of the list, is to make the coffee for everyone before the shift starts. He prides himself on making enough coffee and decent coffee at best. 

He whistles to himself as he measures out the grinds and the water, only pausing when he hears the sounds of you, Eddie and Buck laughing, making your way up the stairs. He’s not surprised, seeing the three of you together is a fairly common occurrence.

“Morning Howie,” You call out, taking out three mugs, filling all of them with Howie’s coffee. 

Howie watches as the three of you work in tandem, making sure you each have perfect cups of coffee before You and Eddie head back down the stairs, more than likely having other items to complete. Buck sits at the table, going through his phone, laughing every once and while. 

Howie nods towards Buck, looking towards him, “What’s got you all giggle happy this morning,”

Buck jumps up like he had forgotten there was another person who was there. “Uh nothing, it’s just, um” He fumbles over his words, moving towards Howie. 

“Eddie, y/n and I took Christopher to see Street Art at one of the community centers, and there was this interactive piece, and you just gotta watch the video.”

Chimney does look at the video and it looks awfully like a date to him. 

“Huh,” Buck starts, shaking his head to put his phone away. “Wasn’t a date.”

Now it’s Howie turns to be confused, the three of you were happy and at some point, Eddie had heart eyes just looking at you. “C’mon Buck. Not a date? That’s classic date material. “ He nods his head, crossing his arms. “You know if you guys want, Maddie and I can watch Christopher, give you guys some private time.”

He waggles his brows, but Buck looks more like a confused puppy than anything else. “Howie, we aren’t dating. I’d know if we were.”

“If you guys are scared to say anything, it’s okay, man, we aren’t the type to judge.” 

Buck is insistent, “We are not dating, Howie, even if I, “ He stops himself, shaking his head, before busying himself with the fridge. “Just drop it, Howie.”

Oh. _Oh, I can’t wait to tell Hen._

Howie puts his hands, defeated, walking backward. “Alright, I’ll let it go, Buck, no need to get fussy with it. 

Buck doesn’t respond, but Howie can see the grip he has on the fridge lessens. 

Howie turns, smirking as he races down the stairs, coffee long forgotten.

# Henrietta “Hen” Wilson 

_“C’mon Chim, they have to be dating, there’s no way they’re not.”_

Hen had been arguing with Chim for the entirety of their lunch, the two whisperings at the table. 

When Chim had pulled her aside from cleaning the truck to gossip about everyone’s favorite three idiots, she couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

“I”m not lying Hen, Buck said they aren’t dating.” Howie stands against the truck, arms crossed as he stares at Hen.

Hen just gives Chim a look, before walking towards the dining area. “Why do I not believe you. They flirt all the time, it’s sickening. “ 

“That's what I thought too, but you know if Buck says,” He trails off, following Hen up the stairs. 

Hen shakes her head but lets Chim follow her, hoping to at least get to eat before the next call. 

A few days before Christmas, Hen, and Harry are invited to a pre-Christmas event as Eddie’s, and she’s not surprised when she sees Buck and y/n sitting at the table with Christopher.

Once Harry is settled and well underway with building gingerbread houses, she takes no time into prying into Eddie’s somewhat love life.

Of course, she’ll be gentle.

“You know they all look comfy, making houses together.” Hen voiced, mixing the hot chocolate. 

Eddie passes her milk, watching as she pours it into the giant pot. “Yeah, I just wanted to have a little get together before Christmas.”

Hen nods, stirring slightly. “How’d he handle the news?” She questions, turning off the heat.

“He went to bed and wouldn’t speak to me for the rest of the night.” He pulls six cups, pulling out the whipped cream as well.

Hen pours the cocoa into the cups, putting whipped cream on top. “It’s new, but he’ll be okay.”

“I know, it’s that I wanted to make sure this Christmas is better than last year’s.” 

The two bring out a tray of mugs to the table, passing them out before seating themselves on the couch, content with watching the four at the table. 

“You know, “ Hen begins, hiding her smirk, “I’m surprised you guys aren’t having a little get together with each other.”

Eddie takes a sip of his cocoa, wincing as it burns his throat. “With who, Hen, this is our get-together.”

“Eddie, really? I’m talking about you, Buck and y/n. A little something-something.”

Eddie coughs, his face turning bright red, four pairs of eyes turn towards him, but he waves them off, drinking water. “Hen…” He warns, 

She laughs wholeheartedly, placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning in closer. “It’s okay Eddie, we all know.” 

  
  


“Know what?” He whispers, looking towards the four, who are giggling as they trying to keep the houses stable. “I’m not, we’re not.” 

“Eddie, polyamory relationships may not be recognized legally, but they’re still as real.”

_“We aren’t dating, Hen” Eddie looks tired, sighing as he sits back, legs crossed. But Hen can tell he’s lying, because his eyes never leave you and Buck, almost like his vision was set towards the two of you only._

  
  


# Athena Grant 

Athena finds it funny when Bobby jokes that she doesn’t have just two children, but actually has seven. 

While yes, she does think of the four youngest members of the fire family like hers, she can’t help but feel motherly love to the three youngest members. So when Bobby comes home from work stating that y/n, Buck and Eddie are not dating, she can’t help but feel concern.

But she definitely feels confused. 

She can remember the first time she had seen the three of you hanging out. 

_It was some time after Eddie had joined the 118, one of the times when the team actually had time to sit down and have dinner. She and Bobby had cooked, and it warmed her heart to see everyone around the table, enjoying themselves._

_Athena’s amused watching Buck, his energy reminding her of a gold receiver more than anything._

_Buck’s in the middle of explaining the craziest call he’s been on to amusement of y/n, and to her surprise, Eddie as well. The three were like three peas in a pod, and from there, she always saw them together, no matter the occasion._

_From calls to the occasional Sunday dinner, it’s like a variation of Buck, y/n, and Eddie were always talking about each other to hanging out outside of work._

  
  


She’s never been surer of the love between the three of you when the bombing happens. 

Athena can remember her sadness, the scaredness for Buck, but she’ll never forget the looks on Eddie’s and your’s faces. 

You hadn’t been at work that day, having to take a day off for personal reasons. 

Athena can remember hearing you scream out for him, having to hold you back, your body slightly shaking.

She remembers the way you had raced over with the others, despite you being in civilians, to make sure Buck got out there alive. 

  
  


_Bobby tells her later that you had rubbed Buck’s head, trying to soothe him the best you could. He would tell her that Eddie had grabbed his hand, letting Buck squeeze as hard as he could._

  
  


At the hospital, she’s the one that brings everyone coffee, trying to keep the spirt between them. Once it gets late into the night, she, Bobby, Maddie, Eddie and, you are the last ones left in the waiting room. 

  
  


She hears soft snores coming from behind them, and to no surprise, you and Eddie are sat next to each other, heads slumped together as you two fell into a fitful sleep. All she does is look at Bobby, who shrugs but smiles at her, before going back to the magazine.

_Athena knows that she would fight to protect her family, but for fuck’s sake, she was tired of waiting for her three idiots to get together._

  
  
  
  


# Madeline “Maddie” Buckley

Maddie Buckley knows her brother like the back of her hand. She knows what he likes doesn’t like, how he sleeps, his little quirks, down to his favorite brand of socks.

So of course, she knows about his crushes on y/n and Eddie. To her, he was never subtle about it.

It starts on the day she moves into her new place, Buck having invited over Chimney, Eddie, ad y/n to help with the unpacking and moving.

  
  


She likes his co-workers, they’re all kind and caring, make sense with the type of work they’re in. And maybe Chimney is really good looking, but she won’t admit that. 

_Yet._

Maddie can see Buck’s eyes skirt between Eddie and y/n, or maybe just dumbfounded when she sees Eddie give them both the look. It’ s quick one, and if she wasn’t looking directly at Eddie, she would have missed it. 

  
  


When she gets the chance to see you again, you have all smiles around Buck and Eddie, and at some point, you are squished into between the two of them, laughing to the point of tears over a bartending story Buck told. When it’s time for the station to pass out candy to kids, she knows she’s right when she thinks that you three are subtly flirting.

It’s like watching a well-oiled machine, the way you guys have a system pat-down. Even with switching places, it stills works, and it reminds her of Athena and Bobby. With how they work, it reminds her how Bobby always treats Athena as his equal, and yet, still works to protect her no matter the situation. 

_She just wishes someone would say the “L” word already._   
  



	2. Plus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus the one time You were dating.

# BONUS

  
  


Having the flu sucks.

  
  


You’ve been bedridden for the past couple of days, trying to stay hydrated, even though you can barely keep anything down. 

It’s midday, and you had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, taking up what little energy you had. You know you should definitely take more medicine and try to get some water down, but you feel so out of it, you stay in bed instead.

When you wake up from a short nap, you feel worse than ever, with your head pounding and you’re sure that your temperature has risen. You can feel your body shaking, and when you try to open your eyes, _have you always had three TVs_?

  
  


_Athena has a bad feeling._

  
  


Now Athena likes to work with what she knows, she’s always trusted her gut feeling, and that feeling has never turned her wrong. 

She knows you’ve been out sick, having sent over some soup with Bobby a couple of days ago. Still, it won’t hurt to stop by your place for a bit, just to make sure you’re getting better. 

When she knocks on your door, all she hears is silence and that worries her. Athena knocks again, but the gut feeling returns, so the uses your emergency key to let herself in.

“Y/n?” She calls out, the dark apartment cool and dark for being in the middle of the day. 

Your apartment looks the same as it did when Bobby had stopped by, clean with your go-bag still sitting at the front door. 

She calls out your name again, quietly making her way up the stairs. 

The bedroom door is ajar, and Athena can see your form on the bed. She races towards the bed, squatting next to you. “Y/n, hey are you okay.”

You can barely open your eyes, let alone nod your head. Athena places a hand on your forehead, wincing when she feels the hot skin. 

She starts asking questions, but you’re so out of it, you can’t answer them. You feel tired though, so you’ll just a little nap, just enough to get some energy back. 

You fall slack against the pillow, startling Athena. 

Athena calls your name, again and again, trying to rouse you, but you don’t wake up. 

Your breath is wheezing and shallow, so with slightly shaking hands, Athena places the call.

_“11-41, I need an ambulance to…”_

It’s 1:15 pm when the 118 gets the call.

The day had started as normal as could be, a few calls here and there but, it seemed to calmer than normal.

Eddie’s been worried about you since you had taken yet another day off, but you had soothed his and Buck’s nerves by texting them late last night when they had gotten home. 

But Eddie’s still worried.

Call him overprotected, but ever since this relationship began, he can’t help but feel protective towards you and Buck. Maybe it’s his past or this job, but he wants you two to stay safe, wants to wrap you two in bubble wrap along with Christopher.

You still have to tell anyone about the relationship besides Christopher, who was excited about having his Buck and his y/n over more. _Or Forever,_ in his opinion.

He can hear the sound of Buck’s boots coming inside the locker room, and it makes him smile.

“Why are you hiding back here?” Buck sits next to him, not so subtly grabbing his hand. 

Eddie lets out a laugh, and yet he doesn’t seem to be in a laughing mood. “ I don’t know, I”m just worried about y/n.” 

Buck moves closer to pull into arms, trying to soothe the older man. “I know, I bet she’s knocked out on cold medicine, she’ll be back soon.” 

Eddie hums and lets himself be hugged, only to be ruined by the sounds of sirens going off. 

The two leap up, heading out the locker room.

“The call came from Athena, at the Meldrove Apartment Complex, apartment number 413,” Bobby calls out to the team, who are in various stages of getting ready.

_Eddie can feel the blood drain from his face. “Cap, that’s y/n’ apartment.”_ The room goes silent, but there’s this sudden urge to move faster than before. 

No one speaks for the entirety of the ride to the apartment. 

It’s a short ride but still, the ride stays silent. Buck is clenching his hands, and his jaw is set. _Dear God, please don’t let her be…_

There’s no fire when they arrive so Buck can start ticking off items that could be wrong. There’s no one standing around. Buck is moving on auto mode as Bobby calls out directions. 

Buck is moving towards the stairs when Eddie pulls him back. “It’s okay Buck, She’s gotta be okay, “ He whispers. 

Buck doesn’t reply.

“Athena? “ Bobby calls out, the door to the apartment wide open.

“In here,” Athena exclaims from the bedroom. 

The team rushes in, Hen and Howie racing towards you.

“Her blood pressure is low but stable. Signs of dehydration.”

“Let’s run an IV and get her some O2.”

Your eyes blink open, but you feel sluggish and woozy, almost nauseous.

“Y/n, hey you hear me? “ You can see the flashlight, but you push your head to the side, coughing. 

Coughing turns into gagging and you feel hand push you onto your side, where a trashcan is shoved underneath you. Throwing up is such a bitch, and it feels like forever before you can stop.

You get moved from the bed to the stretcher, struggling to keep your eyes open. You feel Buck’s hand on yours, and with some strength, you’re able to grab it.

_I’ll be okay._

|

It takes a few hours before you wake up, your mind cloudy from the medicine that was given. 

You feel a heavy hand in yours, Buck half asleep in the chair next to the bed. When you shift your hand from his hand, he wakes, eyes shifting towards you.

“Hi.” Your voice is soft, your throat still hurting from the vomiting.

Buck stands, coming to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. “Hi, sleepyhead. You feeling better?”

He brushes back some of your hair, the action warming your heart. 

You nod, taking a sip of now warmed water. “Don’t feel like I’m on fire anymore, that’s a relief,” You pause, finishing the water. “Where’s everyone else at?” 

Beside Buck and the cute vase of flowers on a table, the room is empty, the only light coming from the ceiling lights he turned on. 

“Eddie went to go check on Christopher and the others are back at the station.” 

You hum, content to just sit for a while.

“You scared me when we got the call.”

Buck moves to sit back in the chair, grabbing your hand again. 

“I did ?” You questioned, your voice small and quiet.

“You scared us both.” 

Both you jump at the sound of Eddie’s voice, whose standing in the doorway. He steps in, closing the door behind him. Eddie takes a place next to Buck, placing a bag on the table. 

“You guys, I didn’t think it was that bad.” You fumble with your hands on your blanket. 

“You had a 103.5 temperature and passed out twice.” Eddie supplies.

“And you vomited after we gave you an IV, that’s bad.” Buck is on edge, from the tapping of his foot to his facial features. 

“I’m sorry.” You mean it, you hate to bother others, never less your boyfriends. 

Buck grabs your hand again, and you reach out to Eddie, who grabs both of your hands. 

“Please don’t do that again, ever.” Eddie tights his grip on both of you, not wanting to let go.  
  


A week later, you’re fever-free and ready to go back to work. It makes you smile to see your co-workers and be back to the regular schedule, tired of being cooped up in your apartment. 

You’re in a good mood when you pull up, ironically next to Hen, who was getting out her car as well. 

“Hey Hen,” You call out, pulling out your go-bag from the backseat.

“Look at you, y/n, you’re back!” She exclaims, pulling you into a side hug. The two of you walk into the station together, talking as you make your way to the locker room.

Bobby is standing in the kitchen when he sees you, throwing his head back in laughter at your joyful face. “Glad to see you back, y/n.”

“I’m glad to be back, cap.” You smile, your eyes bright as you take the cup of coffee handed to you. 

The day goes by, with going on calls and working around the station. You’ve missed this, miss being able to help save lives and being that the first person people go to when they are in trouble.

You don’t get to spend much time with Buck or Eddie, having been so busy or working with Hen, Chimney or your cap. But there are little moments between you three, whenever its Buck brushing his hands against Eddie’s and your hands, or Eddie’s need to tease with one-liners.

But with you, you like to spend time with them, during off times, either working out together or during meal times. 

That night, Athena stops by, coming to cook dinner with Bobby. 

You, Buck and Eddie, had snuck off after the last call, pushing each against the wall of the locker room, not being able to keep any hands off each other. 

Buck pulls you and Eddie into his arms, holding both of your hands.

“We’ll have to get back before they realize we’re all gone.” You murmured, eyes closed. 

Eddie moves around, his hand blindly looking for yours. “ Do we have to, I wanna keep kissing you and Buck.”

Buck laughs, awkwardly cutting himself off. “We could just, um nevermind.” he sounds unsure, and when you look at him, his eyes are darting everywhere, looking everywhere than you. 

You nudge Eddie and give him a look. The two of you move in tandem, moving to grab Buck, moving to sit down on the bench.

Eddie sits on his left and you on his right, still holding his hands. “C’mon Buck, what’s going on inside that head of yours? “

You can see Buck biting his lip, trying to back his words. “I just, “ He stops, taking a breath. “I don’t want to keep hiding from everyone else, I want to show you guys off.”

_Oh._

You furrow your brows, rubbing your thumbs against his. 

“Ah, mi amour, why didn’t you say something?” Eddie urged. 

Buck slowly turns pink, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I didn't think you would want to. " 

He looks down to the floor, avoiding your's and Eddie's eyes. 

"I love you both, you know that, right?" You whisper, gripping tightly onto Buck's hand. "That means you can tell us anything, even if you think it's stupid." 

Buck won't look up but he keeps his eyes towards the floor. 

Eddie squats to the floor in front of Buck, tilting his back to make eye contact with him. "She's right, you know. We do love you, mi amour, you gotta let us know what's up."

Buck lets go of your hand, using both to grab Eddie, pulling him into a kiss. It's soft and sweet, making your heart melt. 

They let go, putting their foreheads together. You feel a hand tug on your shirt, pulling you and in the middle of them. Buck's lips hit yours, while Eddie's hands run down your sides.

When you let go, you're out of breath, leaning back again Eddie

"Let's tell the team tonight. " You beamed, holding onto Eddie's hand

"Yeah?" Buck looks hopeful, a smile dancing on his face.

Eddie pulls you both to his chest, placing his arms around you. "We'll do it after dinner."

  
  
Dinner starts off quiet, everyone too busy to enjoy food to speak.   
  


You're sat in between Buck and Eddie, shooting them looks ever so often. It's not subtle, but it's better than Buck's shaking leg underneath the table. 

Eddie tries hooking his foot with Buck's, but he shakes it off, his nerves an all-time high.

"What's got you shaking so much, Buckaroo?" Athena's use of Buck's nickname makes him laugh, but it's awkward and unnatural.

"Yeah, it's you know, " Buck stutters. You and Eddie facepalm at the same time. 

_My god, your boyfriend is an idiot._

"Well," You start, eyes scanning the table. Everyone is staring at you three and it's starting to become uncomfortable. 

“It’s because we’re dating.” Eddie blurts out. "Buck, y/n, I " He rambles over himself. 

The table goes silent, everyone in states of shock.

Chimney looks at Hen, pointing his fingers at her, “ You owe me my 20 dollars.”

Hen throws her fork down. “ No, I don’t,” She complains, turning towards Bobby. “Who wins the bet, cap.”

_The bet?_

You give Buck and Eddie a questioning look, but they seem equally as confused as you are. Bobby looks amused as he stands and pulls out a standing whiteboard, one that wasn’t used very often.

He flips it over and the sounds of groans and excited “yes’s” emerge from everyone around them. It becomes a flurry, everyone exchanging money like it’s a casino.

_“Did you guys bet on our relationship?”_

Your family is dysfunctional at best, but you love them anyway.

You grab Buck’s hand, intertwine your fingers together. Eddie grabs Buck’s other hand, intertwining his other fingers. Buck groans wholeheartedly, but the pink on his ears and cheek tells otherwise.

_So this is love,_ you think. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a few indirect tweets about this story on twitter, so this story may be deleted at any time. I really like the buddie fandom, but this takes the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was trash but I really love my fire family, we stan 10/10. Also, this was inspired by the superbug that's been around, so be safe everyone.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: https://sergeantjbuckybarnes.tumblr.com  
> Follow my Twitter: https://twitter.com/dearestpotter


End file.
